


Outta This World

by AwGeez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega!Morty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwGeez/pseuds/AwGeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty Smith was born a Beta; well, he supposedly was. When he presents as an Omega after a sudden heat, his life is forever changed. It isn't a surprise when he turns out to be an Omega, but he certainly isn't happy about it. Especially since Rick has been treating him differently. And he might have a bond with his grandfather. A REAL close bond.</p><p>Tags to be updated as fic is.<br/>(1/16/2018- I am no longer going to work on this. I will finish what I have written and that will be the last chapter I upload to this fic, if you want to continue it on your own, message me. I will give you the details I have on it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord,  
> I have sinned.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Need an editor. Please help me. I can't write.

It's 1:45 in the morning when Morty wakes suddenly and he swears he is going to die. It is the middle of summer and his room has become a sauna, causing his clothes cling to his body uncomfortably. Where his shirt has risen up, he can feel beads of sweat roll down his back. The droplets use his spine as slide and slip down in the crevice of his ass. He groans at shakes in mild disgust before removing the suffocating covers and rolling onto the floor when his legs give out. He must have slept on them wrong; they tingle as he tries to place them on the floor, twinges of prickling pain shooting up his leg. He pulls himself up from the floor, sluggishly making his way downstairs.

 

His breath feels hot and heavy as he wobbles down the steps. The scratchy dryness of his throat, the warmth on his skin, and the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion makes him wonder if he's _ill_. The last time he ever felt this way is when Rick released an alien virus in the house, 'by accident' he insisted between several needle pricks. The thought worries him, thinking it might be something worse. Morty tries to forget, shuffling into the kitchen.

 

He reaches the doorway when he hears familiar humming. The clink of bottles and pale light emanating from the corner of the room tells him Rick is home, and he's _definitely_ trying to get drunk.

 

More than usual.

 

He ignores the elder man and pushes past him to the cabinet. Rick shuts the refrigerator and turns to face Morty, popping the cap off a beer with his teeth. “Hey, Mor-EURgh-ty, it's-it's a bit late for a midnight snack, i-isn't it?” He takes a swig of the beer and Morty ignores him, going to the sink after grabbing a cup. He fills the glass with tap water and downs the liquid rapidly. A huge sigh of relief escapes him once it's empty. Rick raises a brow after gulping down some more alcohol. “You-you alright th-there, champ? You- Morty you don't l-look good,” He questions, genuine concern in his voice.

 

“I-I'm fine. Just a bit of a fever, th-th-that's all.”Rick doesn't believe him for a second and sets down the beers. He reaches his hand out to touch Morty's forehead. A gasp comes from them both. Rick's hand feels like an icepack against his temple and he moans into the touch.

 

“Jesus-Jesus Christ, Morty. You're burning up!” He grabs his chin, tilting his head to inspect him.

 

“I said I'm fine!” Morty slaps his hand away with the outburst before swiftly turning back to the sink for a refill. “It's j-j-just a small f-fever. I ju-just need some water.” His hand shakes as he brings the water to his lips. Rick is eyeing him carefully, worry very apparent in his furrowed brow. He scents the air before backing away with wide eyes.

 

“Oh my God. M-Morty...” Morty gives a puzzling look. He stops drinking and puts the glass on the counter quickly. His thighs feel suddenly wet. Did he spill water on himself? He stares down at his shorts, shocked to find only his boxers wet. The floor is dry and his shirt shows no sign of drips. He look confusedly back at Rick.

 

“Rick...”

 

“I-I-I think you- you're going into **heat** , Morty,”he says in disbelief. Morty shakes his head.

 

“I can't go into heat! _I'm a Beta_!”

 

“Well, apparently not,” Rick says while pointing downward.

 

He pressed a hand to the wet spot, feeling a spreading warmth there. His hole clenches with the small touch and Morty cringes at the feeling. He's suddenly aware of Rick's presence, a strong scent of chemicals and cheap detergent and booze and **Alpha**. He whimpers and backs away, usually the _opposite_ of Omega behavior. He stares intently at his grandfather, pleading for help.

 

“You have to help me!” He steps towards Rick, but the Alpha steps away.

 

“I'll go get Beth and Jerry, Morty. S-stay calm. It's-it'll be okay.” Rick dashes upstairs, leaving Morty in kitchen who's a sobbing mess. His body feels foreign and he's never been so afraid. Even all the adventures through the universe were ever this frightening. He screws his eyes shut, praying for the feeling of dread to leave.

 


	2. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty goes through his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this chapter. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Enjoy (?).

Jerry is on him in an instant; for an Omega male, he is _surprisingly_ strong as he lifts Morty up and carries him to his room. Morty can hardly breath, throat hot and scratchy as he tries to inhale. The small boy lifts his hand towards Jerry, mouth opening to say something before he shushes him.

 

“Calm down, son. I'll go get some towels and other things for you. Try to relax.” Morty whimpers as his father leaves him alone in the room. His body feels foreign as he shakes sweatily into the sheets. He slips his fingers down to his hole, grimacing at the unfamiliar slimy liquid running down. Despite the disgust he feels, he continues rubbing circles there; it eases him a little before a cramp wracks his body.

 

“Fuck!” He stops the motions and clutches his abdomen, shutting his eyes tightly. His head is swimming with heat and pain. The gentle press of a cool hand lets off some of the pressure. He opens his eyes and Jerry is putting a cold washcloth on his forehead. He smiles with reassurance as he helps Morty to a sitting position. There are several objects on the bed now, some recognizable and others not at all. His eyes are immediately drawn to what is clearly a dildo, life-like and **HUGE**.

 

“Uh-uh, dad-” He swallows a lump in his throat as he assesses the silicon penis. It's a pale peachy colour and there is a button near the base. “What-what exactly is this?”

 

Jerry is uncomfortable, but he puts on a caring smile as explains,”This is a knotting dildo. You use it during heats to help alleviate any… _discomfort_. It helps with the feeling of not having an alpha to knot you. When you're close to orgasm...you press the button and it swells.”

 

Morty can feel the blood drain from his face. The entire concept is frightening and alarming. He's going to have to put this in his ass. This gigantic plastic monster of a dildo. And it gets _bigger_? The teenager was finding the whole thing hard to handle. He feels faint, like he's going to pass out when Jerry puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a look of concern.

 

“It's okay to be scared, son. It is perfectly natural. You'll be fine. Trust me.” He rises from the bed and walks to the door. “I'll check on you from time to time, and bring food or anything else you need. Just call if you need me.” Jerry finally leaves him on his own, allowing Morty to wallow in his embarrassment and fright.

 

He picked the dildo up, feeling the silicon. It was frighteningly realistic. The creator of it certainly paid attention to detail, veins creeping up the sides with a reddish tint. Morty is sweating partially from the heat and partially from fear. He has a feeling he's going to need this, however. The slick sticking to his thighs reminds him of his churning heat. He peels his shorts off and rubs his twitchy hole again. There's more pleasure than pain this time and Morty quickly finds himself slipping a finger into himself. His breath hitches. It feels amazing and it is such a relief.

 

He wiggles the digit around, trying to fit it in as far as he can. He whines as he twists it, not quite able to reach the right spot. It feels like an itch he can't scratch. One finger soon turns into two as he tries to stretch himself wider. It only makes him more desperate. He can not believe that he is able to fit a third, but he does. A fourth digit makes its way in, a primal moan tumbling out of his mouth in response. He has reached his limits, but he continues stretching and thrusting his fingers. Despite his best effort, the twisting and thrusting still isn't quite what he needs. He knows he's going to have to use the knotting dildo. He tried avoiding it, but it's his only option. Morty grabs the toy and the lube. He slicks it up, even though his fingers are already covered in his natural lubricant, and lies on his back.

 

The girth and length makes it hard to maneuver the dildo, his wrist bending strangely in attempt to get close to his hole. He does his best to line up the toy to his entrance from the awkward angle, pressing the thick head against it. It's cold at first and it burns when he begins to push in. The head isn't even fully in and he feels like he's shoving his fist up there instead of a dildo. Digging his nails into his thigh to ease the pain, he proceeds pushing it in. Halfway through he stops to catch his breath, unaware he was holding it in the first place. The pressure and stretch is incredibly uncomfortable but his primal instincts pumping serotonin into his blood creates a blossoming warmth and lust. A rush of slick eases the pain and allows a smoother entrance. It slips in with a loud noise, like gurgling, as air escapes around the toy. His anus spasms a bit, slick splashing onto his thighs. An ungodly noise rips from his lips. He tries to regulate his breathing, but the thickness of the toy in his cavern is too much. He slowly starts to pull it back out and the friction is _amazing_. Within minutes he's pushing it in and out rhythmically. Once he hits the swollen gland made to stimulate, he thrusts with earnest until he cums with a shuddering orgasm.

 

He does this so many times he loses count. Jerry brings him towels and wipes to clean up since he's too sensitive to shower. He eats foods he normally picked at and drinks so much water he's shocked he hasn't had to pee that often. The toy starts to lose battery after his fifth session, so he has to ask Jerry embarrassingly to change them.

 

He passes out around 2:30 AM two days later. and his heat is _finally_ over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been doing a lot of work and paperwork since it's nearing the end of the semester where I am. I'll be free at times, but it's not a guarantee. 
> 
> This chapter was excruciating. Writing smutty things always gives me anxiety and fear. Reading over this was painful. However, I hope you find something good about it. I try.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to support my work, you can buy me some coffee here! http://ko-fi.com/I2I45958

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a looooong time. Bare with me.
> 
> And thanks for reading!
> 
> -Awtumn
> 
> If you want to support my work, send me some coffee money here! http://ko-fi.com/I2I45958


End file.
